Because humans can't fly
by joyrid3
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds himself in a completely different world. And OH the POLUTION! slight SessXOC ONESHOT


**N/A:** Since I have decided to indulge myself in Inuyasha fandom once more, I don't want to hear about why I'm writing a comedy and why it's with an OC and why bla bla…To give an answer to you all…I dislike SessKag so I can only IMAGINE him with an OC and yes, I didn't have the time or patience to develop said OC and the relationship between them. This is officially written on a whim.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha…sadly.

**Because humans can't fly**

Sesshoumaru had no idea what possessed him to go near the strange well in the forest of Inuyasha…it might have been the fact that it smelled weird…the smell of his brother, his annoying little miko wannabe and…something else, something unfamiliar.

He approached the well and jumped inside elegantly…as always.

Strange…it seemed like a normal drained well. But Sesshoumaru, being the _uber-dai-youkai_ knew there was something more to this. Concentrating his gynormous youki he managed to create a loophole between his world and another.

"Interesting." He said, elegantly swooping through it.

_Oh, the smell! For Kami's sake the smell was unbearable! Worse than Naraku's miasma! Ew!_

Seemingly, demon's noses are more sensitive to the pollution nowadays, especially since said demon never smelled chemicals before.

Sesshoumaru, using his enormous will power managed to ignore the awful stench and climbed out of the well…(place any synonym for elegantly here).

"Holy crap!" a blonde girl yelled as she was confronted by the silver-haired golden-eyed splendour that is Sesshoumaru.

_Crap is…holy to these people?_Sesshoumaru thought_, _looking at her with surprise, which of course was shielded by a mask of indifference.

"What … who are you?" he asked.

"I just clean here…" she stuttered, awed by his magnificence.

"What is this place, strange human creature?"

_Whoah_…this was definitely not in the job description, Kumiko thought.

"The…Higurashi shrine?"

This didn't ring any bells for Sesshoumaru, but his brother's scent was all over this place.

"Take me to your leader, woman." He commanded.

_Weirdo…__well, I'll just let Mrs. Higurashi handle him._

"This way…" she stepped out of the well-house.

_Damn, I wish he would walk in front of me so I could see his ass_. She thought.

"Just inside." She gestured Sesshoumaru in, opening the door.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Sesshoumaru wanted to step in, he ordered his muscles to do the appropriate action, but for some unknown reason he couldn't bring himself to step one foot inside the lodging.

A barrier! Naraku? No…this one seems pure…

"Well do come in…" Mrs. Higurashi appeared out of nowhere with her happy-go-lucky attitude.

Sesshoumaru, amazed, found that he could now enter the house.

"You're not a vampire, are you?" she winked at him.

Vam Pyre? Was that some breed of youkai he hadn't heard of? Well, it sounded stupid anyway.

Sesshoumaru focused on the matter at hand. This one was also human and smelled suspiciously like Inuyasha's underdressed priestess…just older…and more dressed.

"You sure do look like Inuyasha." She smiled politely. "Are you related?"  
Sesshoumaru fumed. Was this woman blind? How could she even think to compare a mangy half-breed to a spectacular Daiyoukai like himself?  
"No." he answered with a grim scowl.

"Oh…" the woman seemed puzzled. "Then what are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she were an ant.

"I came to…"

"Oh stupid me! I'm so sorry!" she interrupted him.

_That's more like it._

"I know just who you are! You look so real though you got me confused!" she smiled.

Oh, poor humans and their stupidity.

"I _am_ real." he told her.

"_Of course_ you are!" she giggled.

Seeshoumaru suppressed the urge to slit her throat with his energy whip.

"Now you just go upstairs to Kagome's room and Kumiko will help you with everything."  
Ignoring the rest of the sentence, Sesshoumaru recognized the name of Inuyasha's miko...one of his mikos.

He wasted no time in getting "upstairs" and he practically tore the door open, where her scent was flooding out.

"Kumiko-chan! He's the one!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from downstairs.

Kumiko, who was trying to apply sticker spider webs on the window, smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Wow, the door was a nice touch…I think we shouldn't break it though…"

_Are all humans mad in this world?_

"It's so great that you're here, really…by the way your costume is awesome. I haven't tried mine on yet." She giggled.

_Oh poor ill creature…_

"Now if you could just help me stick these on here…" she breathed, reaching further out the window to plant another spider-web.

Sesshoumaru reacted without even knowing what he was doing. That silly human's foot slipped and she was on her way to a meeting with the hard concrete below.

Swiftly he plunged out the window and caught her in his arms. She had fainted from the shock, but Sesshoumaru's mind was working fast.

He had not sensed youki, of any kind, since he had gotten here which meant this world had few to none demons…perhaps only those Vam Pyres the Kagome-lookalike woman talked about.

Then he looked at the girl in his arms. A fall so harmless to a youkai would have shattered her bones.

Her eyelids fluttered and he stared at her, deep in thought.

Kumiko opened her eyes, remembering nothing of the fall and feeling a little self conscious of the few pounds she had gained lately.

"I must be heavy." she said, blushing severely.

Heavy?

"You way nothing." He said tossing her in the air and catching her again to demonstrate. He had meant is as an insult, but the girl couldn't stop blushing and smiling.

Suddenly her little hand touched his shoulder.

"So you work out a lot?"

_Work out?!__ She must mean that I spend my time in the forests and mountains._

"Yes human. I only work _out_."

"Well that's a bit obsessive." She giggled.

_Damn that insane giggling! What was so amusing?!_

"You wanna go grab a cup of coffee before we finish setting up the Halloween ornaments?" she asked, realizing that she was still in his arms.

_Ka Fee? Was that some new herb? And Hollow Inn?_

Sesshoumaru golden pools of liquid golden sunlight were twirling like little whirlpools.

Kumiko got down from his arms.

"Well come on then!" she laughed.

He followed in an uncertain pace.

_Kami save me!_

**A/N:** I welcome critiques as long as you keep in mind I wasn't writing this seriously, nor do I EVER plan on continuing it.


End file.
